Teen Spirit
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: Klaus revives Rebekah to help to create hybrids, she becomes obsessed with Stefan and begins with the search of his nephew Alexander who ends up joining with Klaus again which annoys his father Elijah. Warning: May contain spanking.
1. Chapter 1

**Based on my history, "the original father" where Elijah has a son with ****Sage** named Alexander , but you do not have to read the other for reading this.  
Thanks ** to Hellsleprechaun **for the inspirationto create this story, he is great!

**Alexander POV**

**"Life can take you to unexpected places ... Please believe me, look at my life "**

It's been 2 months since I live with my dad in New Harmony, one and a half since I go to school and everything was perfect, now I know many kids, friends and of course I'm dating the girl Amber Polock most famous of my school and that has given me some fame, as it is nothing formal just a list of friends-boyfriends.

As for my dad we have recovered a lot in our relationship, I have always said that he is an intelligent man and very wise, spend much time talking with me and teaching me everything he learned during the last century.

Punish? Not many, just a couple of slaps and the worst was not out for 2 weeks for having responded poorly to my dad, but no pain and my back for now.

In repeating the same conclusion and my life is great, battlements so I thought until the bell rang, I opened the door and came face to face with an old friend ... Stefan Salvatore

Alexander's face was transformed into a look of surprise when he saw the death of Salvatore vampire child at your door.

"Stefan what are you doing here?" Asked the vampire gave a laugh Sinic

"I can go inside?" Stefan asked, Lex doubt for a second certainly did not know whether to invite the vampire house would be as appropriate, or whether his father would like that so we left the house and closed the door behind him .

"Come on Lex, do not you thought that makes you hurt?"

"You could not Stefan, I am the son of an original vampire, older and stronger than you," he said, the only vampire nodded, while introducing their hands in their pockets.

"I came to talk with you Lex, I need your help"

"My help? ¿Klaus has sent you? "Asked Lex with terror in her voice.

"No, no indeed he does not know I'm here, let alone what these but you've been looking for you, luckily for you I found you first"

"Why did you come Stefan '"

"Lex, Klaus has been trying to create hybrids for months but that has not worked well, their little toys do not support the transformation and died again and again"

"Really?"

"Yes ... I came here looking help beacuase Klaus is looking for how to create hybrids, I think the reason for failure is that Elena is alive"

"How is it possible? I saw her die, when my uncle broke the curse "

"For if it was, but we did a spell and she survived, the thing is that Klaus can not know that, that would kill and if he could create hybrids"

"I see what the big deal, I do not think that Klaus intends to return to Mistyc Falls, it will be safe"

"I thought so, but Klaus has gone for a witch in chicago, one might discover that she is alive ... so I came here, I need your help to distract him"

"Stefan, I can not ... do not want to do that"

"Alexander, you more than anyone understands what Klaus can do when you have control of yourself, please i need your help"

"Sorry Stefan, I can not" said the boy trying to enter the house again but Stefan stopped him with a strong grip on his arm.

"Sorry, but you're coming with me," said Stefan, Lex was about to hit him when his father appeared from behind and from the apparatus to Stefan, Stefan was very impressed to see Elijah alive.

"Elijah, how ... is it? Are you alive? "

"If Stefan few months ago," replied the original, Stefan was so surprised he could not say anything more, Elijah road indoors

"Come on, you can going inside ... we need to talk" he said, then Stefan walked into the house and walked slowly into the room,

"Son goes to your room, I need to talk to Stefan"

"But Dad ..."

"Alone Lex, please obey" Elijah said, pointing to the stairs, the boy rolled her eyes and went to the room, meanwhile Elijah served a 2 glasses of whiskey gave it to Stefan, then sat on the sofa him.

"Well Stefan ... I can do for you?" Asked Elijah, Stefan was even surprised to speak. "Is your brother ... Klaus, on ... "

"I know Stefan, I heard everything you said to my son, Klaus is trying to create hybrids but either can do it that Elena is still alive ... I do not understand is what do you think that my son can do to help? "

"I think he can go with Klaus a few days and distraction while I kill the witch who is helping to solve your problem"

"No ... absolutely not do that, is very dangerous if Lex returns with Niklaus, he could be killed and as you understand I will not let that happen"

"Elijah, then you help me"

"I can not Klaus not know I'm alive and I keep it until it is convenient if"

"I know now, do not have to tell your brother?"

"Not because I'm going to take care of that," said Elijah and super speed Stefan approached and began using his compulsion in it.

"You will leave this house and when you do not remember anything about this, even this direction ... You'll never go back to get my son, "said Elijah, Stefan repeated it and then left, Elijah was left sitting on the couch for a while longer, before Lex down to see him.

"Is he gone?"

"Yes son, Stefan has a left I not think it will return"

"Did you forced to forget ?" Asked the boy, his father nodded, then began to eat, while Lex had a brilliant day at school.

Stefan back to Chicago very confused by what happened that day and met with Klaus, who was desperate and he tell him to accompany him to the store where the coffins of the original family were saved, Stefan agreed and remained outside while Klaus entered the place and seconds after an uproar was heard inside, but Stefan stood outside waiting until he hear the voice of Klaus calling and then go in, he walked slowly until he saw a beautiful blonde woman and neglected front of him.

"Stefan" said the woman, who clearly knew Klaus then approached him.

"Now remember," he ordered the original vampire. Then Stefan's mind began to fill with images of the 20's, where he recalled that the woman named Rebekah and Klaus were brothers and that there was a time where 3 were friends.

"You remember them ... Were we friends?" Asked confused and grinned Klaus

"We are friends ... Now my dear sister my witch says you have something that can help to contact the original Witch "

"The original witch?" Asked Rebekah and then raised his hand to his neck and then realized that something was missing.

"Where is my necklace?" Wonder

"Hanging? I saw nothing "

"I never take it off Nik What did you do with it?" Asked annoying, Klaus began to shake

"Do not tell me that's what we are looking for"

Yes" she yelled, then let go and went to the coffin where he had spent the last 90 years locked up and moved around, if not found hanging angrily threw the coffin to the ground, Stefan for his part recalled that pendant, for was the same had given to Elena, again the game was in his hands, he was the only one who knew and did not plan to speak.

"All right Rebekah, if that thing is lost to the find" Klaus said, the girl smiled and then left the 3 walked to the car of Klaus.

"I see you break the curse Nik, but where is Alexander? Did you have returned to Elijah? "Asked to recall what happened thousands of years ago, Klaus shook his head.

"Our dear nephew, escaped me for months and I could not find it ... well Elijah is one of the coffins in there," he said, Rebekah frowned.

"Well ... I will bring him back with us, I miss him" exclaimed before boarding the car.

The next day Klaus buy Rebekah new clothes to make it look like a normal girl after the time were the witch who made a locator spell Rebekah pendant, lucky for Stefan achievement not find it. But Rebekah had a new idea in mind.

"Gloria, maybe could you help me find something else?"

"What else Rebekah?"

"My nephew ... Alexander, was with us for years 20 and may perhaps know where is the pendant" asked Rebekah, the witch took her hands I made a spell where I get to see visual connection to Lex in school kissing a blonde girl.

"This fact, he is in New Harmony"

"Well, I go to New Harmony now, Stefan... tell my brother that I've gone for our nephew, I'll be back soon," Rebekah said before running off to super speed, Stefan was better for this to happen it had its own plan in mind.

Alexander meanwhile continued to make normal life as usual. It was night and he walked with his girlfriend Amber home,

"See you tomorrow ... I'll miss your lips, "said the girl kissing him just outside his home, Lex corresponded to the kiss ended.

"Relax love" he said, then the girl entered his house, grinning like an idiot, he turned around and saw that there was no one who saw it ran to his super speed, he was going dare an alley when his body collided with something and he fell to the ground when he got up he could see standing in front of the Rebekah with a smile.

"It's been a long time nephew, you seem surprised to see me"

"Aunt Rebekah?" Asked the boy as he rose, she nodded and entanglement in a hug, Lex smiled because despite everything that had happened to the Klaus had always had a great relationship with Rebekah.

"How come you're here?" Asked Lex

"Nik, take me the knife to help you find and create their hybrids"

"O God, do you're on your part?"

"Lex, I'm not on anyone's part ... Nik is the only family I have left"

"But he stab you with the dagger and kept you in that coffin for nearly 100 years"

"I know, believe me I'm upset with him for that but now I am free and can be a family again."

"That will not happen, he killed my father and my uncles Finn and Kol too"

"But he will release them as soon as it finishes with a case pending"

"What matter?"

"That I can not tell Lex"

"Well, as I do not want to go back with you, I have now changed and I never want to be a monster ... please Aunt Rebekah, help me to have a normal life I always wanted, do not tell my uncle where I am ... by Nik Please, "begged Alexander, Rebekah thought for about 2 seconds before letting go a laugh Sinic.

"You're not normal, you're a vampire like us and have to be with your family," said the girl and disappeared within seconds to super speed. Alexander did the same and within seconds I go alarmingly at home.

"Dad ... Dad, Aunt Rebekah is alive and here in town," said the child

"Rebekah ... How is it possible? "

"She said he has been for me, Uncle Nik revived for help with hybrids"

"I should imagine, Rebekah was always faithful to Niklaus and now that this one was clear that quiet look ... I have a dagger Per kept in the closet, if she comes here I will kill her again," Elijah explain, that idea did not like Lex as Rebekah did not deserve to die again, but he understood that to be with his father had to be done and agreed with it. The day after Elijah had to leave town for work, he would go to seek a new partnership with a major newspaper in another county and had to go, meanwhile Alexander went to school early to meet with Amber and if was but it was just after kissing her, he notice something different about her.

"What Honey?" Asked Amber, the doubt for a few seconds but departed from it.

"Who did this?" Asked the girl shrugged

"Who made me?"

"You're a vampire ... How did this happen? Who do you transform? "I asked desperately, with a strong jolt, then Rebekah way to them.

"Consider it a gift from me nephew"

"She did not deserve this, why did you do?"

"Lex she's like now we can be together for ever, of course after we finish with some issues in Mistyc Falls"

"I will not be returning to Mistyc Falls"

"You have no choice Lex, if you do not your friend here walk to the sun without the beautiful ring you give away and well you know what happened right?" Rebekah asked ironically, the boy began to mourn for a few seconds until calm."

**Please leave review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mistyc Falls- Indiana**

Alexander came to town with Rebekah, they went directly to the school where Klaus was waiting, the boy wanted to run away but he knew it would be impossible to do, Lex walked slowly down the aisle arm attached Rebekah suddenly hear pleas from Elena Gilbert gym, Rebekah smiled and kept walking until they ran into a love scene between Caroline and Tyler

"How beautiful was that" Rebekah said, kids are looked at to understand

"I guess you are you must be Caroline and you Tyler, the werewolf" added Caroline dangerous path towards it.

"And who are you?" she wonder

"I'm the new girl," said Rebekah attacking Caroline, Tyler tried to help but Lex came from behind and subjected once Caroline was thrown down on the floor, Rebekah took Tyler and his nephew in his hands and took them to the gym once they entered the place he came face to face with Klaus.

"Alexander ... dear ... come here," Klaus said, hugging her tight, Lex was shaking but had to calm down so that the vampire does not hurt.

"Hello Uncle Nik ... sorry to have fled," he murmured, the vampire was separated from the hug and smiled sínicamente then slap him down very strong on the ground and did mourn.

"That was not to do it again, I worry a lot for you Lex"

"Sorry," sobbed the boy down, after Rebekah helped him stand up and hug him.

"You could have been less harsh Nik" the girl told her brother, Klaus ignore it altogether and turned to see Elena, Matt and Bonnie who were impacted.

"Guys I present to you my lovely sister Rebekah Is not it?, He's my nephew Alexander, I'm sure you remember ... O and the good was Tyler" said Klaus giving of their blood before the kid break his neck before the astonishment of all, then ran at super speed face to face with Bonnie.

"You have 1 hour to find and save my hybrid or Tyler dies" Klaus said after road to Lex, the subject's arm and went to the gym leaving Elena alone with Rebekah, Rebekah only contempt for her jealousy of love Stefan.

Lex thought or toddler being dragged towards his father put no resistance as fact, and he was afraid that something bad happened to her, Klaus took him to the bathroom and opened one of the keys after he took water in their hands and clean the child the little blood that was drawn by the slap.

"You have no idea how I much missed you," said Klaus

"I know, I have left is that I did not know what else to do, you were creating hybrids with Stefan and I thought it would interfere in your life," said the child trying to make it sound convincing while looking for another way to get out of there.

"Listen to me ... You should never leave, you are not a hindrance to the contrary I did this for a family to share with you, "said Klaus, the boy nodded before returning to be embraced by the hybrid.

"Go go to the gym and have fun with the 2 guys who are there, you can make whatever you want but do not do double damage" Klaus said, that gave it a good idea to Lex without dúdalo who returned to the gym to Super Speed luckily there was nobody for more than Elena and the other 2 guys I was dead, Elena shuddered to see him but he approached her.

"Hey ... hey I will not hurt you, please I need your help"

"My Help?" Elena asked not understand things

"Yeah ... You see I have changed I'm not evil vampire any more, the thing is I try to escape from Klaus but my aunt Rebekah has kidnapped me, I need to leave here and I need to please call this number and you warn my dad where I am to come for me, please Elena "beg the child giving a paper with the phone number,

"I thought Elijah was dead?"

"That everyone think, but I save him for months and have been living with him, please help me to return with my dad, please Elena" Lex begged, Elena thought for a few seconds but certainly Damon was gone and there was nobody else to turn to then accept treatment.

"Okay, I'll cover you" said Lex, then quietly left the gym 2 to the principal's office where a phone, then Lex made sure there was no one there. "Let's see now ..." Elena told who ran to the phone while Lex was outside watching. Elena took the phone and quickly with nervousness frame number , Elijah was at an important dinner discussing terms of a contract when his phone vibrated and realized it was an unknown number, excused himself to go to the bathroom and answered.

"Hello, this is Elijah"

"I am Elena... Elijah" said the girl, the original vampire that perplexed from the other side of the phone to hear that name.

"Elena? How did you know I'm alive? "

"It does not matter now, Alexander gave me your number"

"Alexander is with you?"

"Yes but not much time listening to ... Klaus and Rebekah have kidnapped us, we are in the school gym, Alexander told me warn you, he need you" said Elena, then Lex poke my head and told him to leave, the girl hung up the phone quickly, leaving completely confused Elijah who did not take long to make a decision, use your compulsion to sign the treatment he needed and then ran to super speed, arriving 20 minutes later Mistyc Falls.

Klaus returned to the gym and met Elena sitting on the floor and Lex impatient hanging the bodies of dead children.

"Darling come with me, I need to tell you something," said Klaus, Lex walked slowly towards him and left the place, I hope for a few minutes it stayed with Stefan Klaus in and forced him to do something really serious "forget his love for Elena"

When Klaus left the gym wearing a tube of blood in his hand and took Lex's arm before dragging it to the laboratory, where Tyler was unconscious and Caroline took care of him.

"What are we doing here?" Asked Lex

"We will do an experiment but I need your help with the blonde"

"My help? You mean to kill her? Not if ... "

"No Lex, does not really matter what you do with it just keep it away from my plans, I need your bright boy"

"But ... but I can not do that, I do not want to hurt"

"Look ... I do not know what the hell happened with you in this time and I assure you that we will discuss later, but for now I need to Alexander who used to call the destructor on this," Klaus said very seriously, those words brought the child memories from when I was bad and killed for pleasure and not hungry.

"Sorry, could not again be not want to do that ..."

"Well, then I have to force" Klaus said, throwing herself on him, Lex was helpless and about to be forced to be the old murderer, when Rebekah entered and separated from Nik.

"Let Niklaus, not be what you do not want"

"Do not get Rebekah"

"Uncle Nik she is right, you're not going to make me not want to be something that I do not care you're a super-powered hybrid, I'm not your toy and you're not going to control"

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me Klaus, I'll never get back with you ... Aunt Rebekah did very wrong to bring me here, if hui was to get away from these things, to get away from you" cry Lex pointing to Klaus.

"Well ... you can leave if you wanna, I am giving the chance but if you do I will hunt you down and I will kill you Lex" Klaus warned, the child nodded into thinking that he had reconsidered the Vampire, the turned back to the laboratory.

"Goodbye Uncle Nik" Klaus listen before turning around, Lex was not

"Why did you let him go Rebekah?"

"You've warned him to pass and he take a choice," replied the girl, who even in the bottom of his heart ached as nephew let go, she was sure that eventually would be better.

Alexander did not have to run for long before meeting her father, who immediately embraced him and within seconds he check it with your protective gaze up and down.

"Are you alright son? What happened? "

"I'm fine, Dad, Aunt Rebekah brought me good strength but nothing happened to me, Uncle Nik is furious with me and threatened to kill me but I do not care as long I stay with you Daddy"

"Come here," whispered Elijah before returning to hug him, minutes after the 2 returned home to super speed, hoping to overcome the terrible night they had in their hands.

Please Review


End file.
